


Magnus Bane, The Great Destruction

by Aria_Lerendeair



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec Lightwood is a good boyfriend, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Magnus Bane, BAMF boyfriends, Canon-Typical Violence, Dragon Magnus Bane, M/M, Magnus definitely chomps on a few Circle Members, Powerful Magnus Bane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 23:20:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29497929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Lerendeair/pseuds/Aria_Lerendeair
Summary: Magnus didn't believe the shadowhunters at first.That they had found Valentine.That not only had they found him, they were planning an attack on him, and they needed warlock help.Well, they would get slightly more than they bargained for, tonight.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 52
Kudos: 391





	Magnus Bane, The Great Destruction

**Author's Note:**

> What happens when you're writing an epic, long, ridiculously slow-burn fic with one of your favorite writers? You can't stop thinking about Dragon!Magnus! 
> 
> So here's my take on a scene re-work, where if Magnus was as BAMF as he should be (cause Magnus) and he's a Dragon, cause I say so. This is self-indulgent BAMF!Magnus, and I have no regrets.

Magnus didn't believe the shadowhunters at first. 

  
That they had  _ found  _ Valentine. 

  
That not only had they found him, they were planning an attack on him, and they needed warlock  _ help. _

  
But then, standing on the edge of the harbor, all of them glamoured thoroughly, staring at the boat moored a hundred or so yards off the coast, Magnus knew they were right. 

  
The wards around the boat were substantial and were the reason that he had been brought in. They needed him to tear down the wards so they could attack and finally put an end to the Second Uprising. 

_  
"Magnus."  _

  
Magnus' attention snapped to Alexander, power itching beneath his skin, eager to be released. Catarina and Ragnor had fed him large parts of their power, hoping that he would put it to good use, and now he almost vibrated with the magic he'd given himself access to. 

  
Alec blinked in surprise at the sight of Magnus' warlock mark, out and blazing with fury. "You all right? You good to take down the wards?" 

  
A snarl ripped it's way out of Magnus' throat. The  _ wards. _ As though he would not rip through anyone who dared to stand in his way. As though every single piece of his magic was not  _ trembling  _ with the vicious need to transform and rip the ship apart until he could sink his teeth into Valentine and listen to him scream-

  
Alec's hand on his arm made his focus snap back to the present and he growled again. "Let go of me, Alexander," he ordered. 

  
"We can't just blast our way in there," Alec insisted. "We need to get Jace out. And capture Valentine." 

  
Magnus stilled, turning his attention to the shadowhunter next to him, his mind racing, his magic sparking around his fingers, eager to leap to his bidding. "That's all?" 

  
Alec blinked and frowned. "What do you mean  _ is that all?"  _

  
Magnus smirked and licked his lips, the nebula of power growing around him by the second, his power a constant ripple over his skin. "If I bring your parabatai to you, and bring Valentine to you, alive in some capacity, that's enough?" 

  
Alec hesitated, but nodded. "Yes, but we can't track Jace-"

  
"I don't need to," Magnus breathed, closing his eyes and taking the slowest inhale in, tasting the magic around the boat, the strengths and weaknesses of the wards, and the magics contained within. There was one Nephilim signature that burned brighter than the others - one he recognized as having a part of Alec tied to it. That was Jace. 

  
Alec held up his hand when another shadowhunter approached and watched as blue waves of magic tinged in black began to curl around Magnus, making the air around him dense. The shadowhunters nearby tensed and eyed him warily "What are you going to do if I tell you yes? That all we need is Valentine and Jace?" 

  
Magnus turned his eyes back to Alexander, staring at him, meeting those bright eyes steadily. He spared a moment to consider his answer, because it was possible that after he did this, after he answered, he would lose Alexander forever. But there was only one answer to give, and justice for his people to mete out. "I kill them all," he said, his voice soft and certain. "I tear them limb from limb and hope they suffer a fraction as much as my people have." 

  
Alec looked out to the boat and then back to Magnus, taking in the faintest hint of a slump to his shoulders, realizing that Magnus thought he would be judged for such an answer. Alec wanted to kiss him, and remind him that they were in this together, no matter what.. "You bring me Jace and Valentine,  _ alive, _ and I'll be the one to represent you in front of the Inquisitor if need be," he promised.  _ "Holding your hand the entire time."  _

  
Magnus' eyes widened and he stared at Alec, but his shadowhunter didn't waver, only stared back at him calmly, waiting for him to respond to the offer that he had been granted. He licked his lips, his magic coiling in tighter, a roar echoing in his magic, demanding he answer. He smirked, striding down the dock, towards the faint sound of water. "When the fire starts," he called, summoning a portal. "Back your people up and stay out of my way." 

  
Alec watched Magnus step into the portal, his eyes wide, and looked back to the boat. 

  
"Sir-"

  
Alec shook his head at Underhill. "We trust Magnus," he ordered. "If Valentine and Jace are delivered - then we will-" the sound of another portal had him looking up in surprise. 

  
"Your parabatai needs medical attention," Magnus said, wrenching Valentine's arm up and behind his back with a sickening crack that echoed among the stunned shadowhunters. He tightened the noose of magic around the bastard's throat and mouth, snarling in his ear. "I've removed the venom, but he needs an iratze or ten from you, Alexander." 

  
Alec jumped into action, wrapping an arm around Jace, even as his parabatai started to sag. "What, Magnus,  _ where-" _

  
Magnus chuckled and forced Valentine to his knees with his magic, turning to step in front of him, the boat where his followers remained, unknowing that he had been taken right out from under their noses. "I know why you wanted me," he purred. "I know why you came after  _ me, _ and it wasn't simply because I was protecting and hiding my people. I know that you wanted my blood, my skin, my scales, my eyes." He tightened his magic around Valentine, the power making the air around them heavier by the second.   


_  
"And now," _ Magnus promised, his eyes shining. "You are going to watch all that you hold dear, all that you have planned, fall to the fire that you sought to tame." 

  
Alec motioned three of his people forward to restrain Valentine when Magnus stepped away from the bastard and looked to the wharf. "Magnus?" 

  
Magnus looked over his shoulder at Alexander briefly and smirked again, spreading his arms wide, power falling around him in waves that twisted and turned and dove back into him. "Do you know what my name means, Alexander?" 

  
Alec stiffened. "What?" 

  
"My name," Magnus repeated. "Magnus Bane. Do you know what it means?" 

  
"By pure translation? Great Destruction," Alec said, his voice hesitant. 

  
Magnus let out a low, rough laugh. "Oh very good, my darling. Are you ready to see why I have that name?" 

  
"As long as you are safe by the end of it," Alec said, taking a step forward, reaching out for Magnus’ arm, grunting at the sudden weight of magic he could feel this close to his boyfriend. "You need to come back to me." 

  
"You're not scared of me?" Magnus asked, cocking an eyebrow. He could  _ smell  _ the fear pouring off the other shadowhunters at the dense air of magic that continued to fluctuate around him. "Of what you know me capable of?" 

  
Alec shook his head. "No, Magnus, I'm not scared of you. Not  _ ever." _

  
Magnus sucked in a breath, but his magic had reached a fever pitch. There was no turning back now, the demand for blood, for retribution, for fire and ash, and death of those who had hurt his people pounding with his heartbeat. "I'll be putting that to the test." 

  
Alec didn't have a second to ask what he meant, because in an instant, Magnus was gone. In his place was a massive, shifting shadow. It wasn't until the shifting, flexing shadow leaped into the air that Alec realized exactly what  _ it  _ was. 

  
The dragon spread his wings, pumping them once, twice, climbing into the air. He was blacker than night, and it was only thanks to his enhanced vision rune that he could track the movements of the dragon at all. Once it was above the boat, Alec's eyes widened as he remembered what Magnus had told him about fire. 

  
"Everyone get back!" he ordered, raising his voice to a shout, catching the attention of all the shadowhunters who were still staring. "Get everyone back, he’s about to-"

  
The first jet of flame illuminated the entire wharf in blue and gold light, the flame hitting the boat in an eruption of fire. Alec stared in shock as the screaming began and the dragon,  _ holy shit, _ the dragon that was twice as big as he had thought, landed on what remained of the bow of the boat and let loose a roar that shook the foundation of every building on the docks. 

  
Magnus, because that dragon had to be  _ Magnus, _ now that Alec had more than a second to think of it, his eyes the only part of him blazing with color beyond the fire - bright gold, shining in the darkness. Magnus let another jet of fire escape his jaw, the weight of the flames slamming into the boat, making it start to buckle. Alec saw the faint light of seraph blades lighting up as Circle members rushed towards the dragon, but in a swipe of claws or teeth, they were gone. 

  
Extinguished, as though they had never tainted the world with their presence. Alec stared, watching as Magnus destroyed the boat, ripping it apart himself until every piece was gone, and he was perched on a nearby tanker that was barely able to handle his weight, killing any Circle member that surfaced in quick swipes of his teeth. 

  
When Magnus finished with the boat, Alec stared at him and expected him to head back towards where he and the two dozen shadowhunters meant to attack were waiting, but instead, he launched himself into the air again. The dragon, Magnus, this was Magnus, didn't go far, instead landing on the roof of a nearby warehouse. 

  
"Alec, we have to-"

  
Izzy's voice was cut off by the sound of violent screeching metal. Magnus ripped the roof off of the warehouse with another earth-shaking roar and descended into it with another flash of too-bright fire. Alec couldn’t look away from the sight as within minutes, that warehouse and the one next to it were destroyed and the sound of screams had faded. When Magnus finished with the warehouses, at last, it landed in front of them on the edge of the dock, its teeth and mouth dripping with blood, it's eyes shining in pleasure and magic. 

  
Alec started to grin and took a step closer to Magnus, ignoring the shouts of warning behind him. "I take it there were some of them hiding in those warehouses?" 

  
Magnus huffed at him and Alec nodded and turned to look at the rest of his people. "Get Jace back to the Institute and into the Infirmary. Isabelle, you and Underhill are in charge until I return." 

  
Izzy frowned and took a step closer. "Where are you going, Alec?" 

  
Alec reached out and touched his fingertips to Magnus' snout, meeting the shining gold eyes that he knew well, his grin melting into a smirk. "To help get the rest of them, of course." He shifted until he could press his whole hand against Magnus' scales, feeling the familiar touch of Magnus' magic in this form, just so much  _ more  _ than usual. He wasn’t afraid, he never was of Magnus, and he could feel, now, that Magnus knew that.

  
"The rest of-"

Alec didn't wait to explain, he could feel the urgency in Magnus’ magic tugging at him. They didn't have enough time. He strode past Magnus' head and reached up, grabbing onto one of the spines on his back, clambering into a position where he could hold onto the horns curling back and over Magnus' head. "Hope you don't mind if I use these as handholds." 

  
Magnus snorted. 

  
"I'll take that as a no," Alec said, looking down at Isabelle, even as Magnus straightened up to his full height and spread his wings again. He felt a rush of Magnus' magic and knew even if he were to let go, he wouldn't fall. Magnus wouldn't let him fall. 

**_  
Hold on, Alexander._ **

  
Alec grinned, bright and wide, as Magnus leaped into the air, pumping his wings hard, leading them towards the Bronx. They had an Uprising to finish off. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Criticisms welcome!
> 
> Come join a Multifandom Discord Server to hangout with me and others! -  
> [The Fandom Playhouse!](https://discord.gg/82pvdE39fD)
> 
> You can find me here:  
> [AriaLerendeair](http://arialerendeair.tumblr.com/)
> 
> And on twitter over here:  
> [Aria_Lerendeair](https://twitter.com/Aria_Lerendeair)


End file.
